


Darling, So It Goes

by LieutenantRose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Find out with me, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Graduation, This one is a long one folks, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Wedding Planning, Weddings, Will there be angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: "....Some things, are meant to be~"Daisuga wedding fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Darling, So It Goes

Daichi fiddles with the small velvet box sitting idle in his pocket. Soon, he tells himself. They would finish their meal, then head to their old gym. He has been planning this night for months, even clearing his and Suga’s schedules enough for a weekend off in their hometown. He takes in a breath as he watches Suga finish off his plate. Daichi’s mind wanders. He hasn’t been this nervous since their match against Shiratorizawa in their third year at Karasuno. He’s even more nervous than back then, Oh god, what if something goes wrong? What if Suga says  _ no _ ? Oh god-

“Daichi, you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Suga chuckles, his sweet voice interrupting Daichi’s negative thoughts. Daichi smiles.

“Nothing important, babe. I just remembered some paperwork I have to finish when we get back home.” Daichi lies. Well, it’s not  _ really  _ a lie, he does have paperwork to do, but that is not what’s important right now.

“Whatever you say. I still don’t understand why you made us get dressed all fancy tonight. Don’t get me wrong, I love seeing you in a suit,” Suga winks, “but what’s the occasion?”

“What? I can’t take my beautiful boyfriend out for dinner while we’re back in the place we met?” Daichi says smugly. Suga rolls his eyes.

“I guess it’s not so bad.” A small grin creeps over Suga’s face. Every small smile, every blinding grin, they all make Daichi fall even more in love with his setter every day.

When the waiter comes by, Suga tries to hand over his card, but Daichi immediately shuts him down. He was  _ not _ going to let Suga pay for dinner tonight. The waiter brings back Daichi’s card and he signs the bill. When they stand up to leave, Daichi holds Suga’s jacket open for him to slip into. Suga pecks him on the cheek and grabs his hand.

“Thank you for the wonderful meal tonight, my love.” Suga smiles up at Daichi when they walk outside, love shining in his eyes. Daichi leans down and gives his silver-haired boyfriend a short, sweet kiss.

“Anything for you, Koushi.” 

“I can’t wait to get home and go to bed.” Suga comments, a yawn making its way through his lips.

“Well, there’s one more thing I have planned for tonight.” Suga cocks and eyebrow at Daichi. “Just trust me.”

“I always trust you, silly.” Suga brings Daichi’s hand up to his lips and presses a small kiss to it. That one sentence makes Daichi’s chest warm up with love. It brings a bright crimson blush to his cheeks. Suga lets out a breathless laugh at the look of love on Daichi’s face.

“Stop looking at me like that.” Suga smiles.

Daichi tilts his head. “Like what?” He asks.

“Like I’m your everything.” Daichi stops walking and swoops Suga up in his arms and spins him around. Suga’s bright laughter rings through the desolate street, a joyful sound in the unsettling silence.

“That’s the only way I know how to look at you, Koushi.” Suga’s face softens and he places his hands on either side of Daichi’s face. 

“You are so cute.”

“Only for you.” Suga leans down and kisses Daichi. When they pull away, they lean their foreheads against the other’s and stand there for a moment, just drinking in each other’s presence. “Now, come on. One more thing, then we can go home.”

Daichi sets Suga back on the ground and their hands intertwine again. From there, they start their walk to where they first met.

\----

Suga’s eyes light up as he recognizes the familiar gym building. His pace immediately speeds up as they approach the metal doors. A smile slides over Daichi’s face as he watches his lover;s eyes sparkle with excitement.

“It’s been a while. God, I missed this place.” Suga says, a blinding smile plastered on his lips. Daichi pulls the gym keys from his pocket and goes to unlock the doors.

Suga’s eyes widen in shock. “How’d you get the keys?”

“Asked Takeda for a little favor. He was happy to lend a pair to me for the day.”

“So that’s where you went earlier…” Suga trails off.

“Heh, surprise!” Daichi exclaims dramatically. Suga giggles.

“You’re so dramatic.” They enter the gym and Suga’s eyes fall on two pairs of volleyball shoes. His eyes flick to Daichi. “What’s this?”

“We are going to play some volleyball, just like old times.” He gestures to two black and orange jerseys hung over the back of a metal chair. Suga lets out a small gasp.

“Are those…”

“Yep. Go, put yours on.” Daichi waves Suga off and then unties his own shoelaces before putting on his volleyball shoes. He eyes the two volleyballs to his left.

One is a normal volleyball, nothing special. Just the same blue and yellow ball they used in high school. But the other one, now that one is the special one. Same colors, same look overall. But, on this volleyball are the words “turn around” written in Daichi’s smooth script.

Daichi takes a deep breath and heads to the chair that the jerseys were on. Suga is already wearing his, the familiar number two displayed on his back and his chest. Daichi pecks him on the cheek as he pulls his own jersey over his head.

“You ready?” Daichi asks, now donning his own number one, an old reminder of his retired captaincy. 

“With you? Always.” Suga responds. Daichi grabs the bare ball and walks on to the polished court.

The former Karasuno captain and vice captain spend the next hour and a half playing the game that brought them together, Suga setting up perfect spikes for Daichi, just like they used to. While Suga goes to take a drink of water, Daichi stealthily switches out the bare ball for the ball that holds the writing.

“One more toss?” Suga asks, vibrating with excitement and adrenaline. Daichi smiles.

“Let’s do it.” Daichi gets in position, serving the ball to Suga. The silver-haired man sets the ball perfectly, just the way Daichi used to love. He runs up and he spikes the ball, his palm stinging from the contact. The ball lands with a thud on the other side of the net.

“That...was awesome!” Suga yells. He runs up and hugs Daichi tightly. “Thank you so much, my love. I think I really needed this.”

Daichi drops a kiss on Suga’s hair. “No need to thank me. I just thought it would be fun to, I don’t know, reminisce?”

“Well, you were right. This was fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Go grab the ball and we’ll head home.” Daichi kisses Suga momentarily as the setter goes to pick up the ball.

Quickly, Daichi runs to his coat and reaches into the pocket. He feels the velvet box in his palm and pulls it out, opening it to make sure the ring is there. This is it. He can do this. He looks over his shoulder and sees Suga reaching down to pick up the ball. As Suga straightens back up, Daichi quietly sneaks up behind his boyfriend. And kneels down on one knee. Daichi sees the moment Suga realizes there’s something written on the ball. He knows when Suga reads the words, the setter’s eyes narrowing in confusion.

“Hey, babe! Did you see this? There’s something written on the ball.” He starts turning around. Daichi takes a breath. “Did you-”

Suga freezes in his spot when he sees Daichi, on one knee and a small, black, velvet box in his left hand. “Daichi?”

“Koushi, five years ago in this gym I laid eyes on you for the first time. You seemed so shy at first, but once I started talking to you and getting to know you, I realized how funny, and how kind you were. You still are. When I realized I was in love with you, I was so scared to tell you. I was so scared of ruining what a great friendship we had made in only a year. But in our second year, in this same gym, you told me you felt the same way. That was the best day of my life. I wasn’t sure how far we’d make it at first. All I knew was that I was in love with you, and you were in love with me. But being here now, in the place where it all started, playing with you again, it all solidifies the question I’m about to ask you.”

Daichi pauses for a second. Suga’s hands fling to his mouth, covering it in shock as tears fall down his face. Daichi opens the box to show a simple silver band. Two small orange and black gems are centered in the band. He takes the ring out of the box and holds it up. Suga then notices the engraving on the inside of the ring.  _ My Setter _ .

“Koushi Sugawara, would you please do me the honor of becoming my partner once again, my vice, my husband?”

Suga nods his head, the tears falling freely. “Yes. Yes, Daichi I will be your husband.” The words come out as choked sobs, but there’s a smile on Suga’s face. The brightest smile Daichi’s ever seen.

Daichi quickly stands up, quickly putting the box to the side. He takes Suga’s hand as the silver-haired man lifts it. Daichi slides the silver band onto Suga’s finger. When Daichi looks up from the ring, Suga’s eyes are already on him. Throughout their four years together, the love in Suga’s eyes never faded, and right now, the love is shining through the tears clouding both their eyes. With this man, Daichi feels loved, he feels safe, he always feels at home when he’s with Suga. 

“I love you so much.” Daichi says in a whisper, afraid his voice will fail him if he talks any louder. Suga laughs gleefully.

“I love you too, Daichi. So much.” Daichi doesn’t know if his smile can get bigger than it already is.

Suga wraps his arms around Daichi’s neck and pulls him into a loving embrace. Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s waist in reciprocation. They stand there for a moment, enjoying the simplicity of being wrapped in each other’s arms. Suga places his hands on either side of Daichi’s face. He leans back and looks into the former captain’s eyes. The silver-haired man leans in and kisses Daichi softly. It’s not rushed or fervent, it’s like coming home after a hard day at work and finally being in the comfort of your own space. They are each other’s home, each other’s foundation. They have been since their first year of high school.

When they part, Suga looks again at the ring. “I can’t believe it. We’re getting married!”

“We are.” Daichi chuckles, but it’s cut off by a yawn. He rests his forehead on Suga’s shoulder. Suga lets out a laugh at his fiance.

“Come on, old man. Let’s go home and sleep.” Suga gently brushes his fingers through Daichi’s hair.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Daichi mumbles. He then lifts his head from Suga’s shoulder and places another kiss on his fiance’s lips. He then smiles. His  _ fiance _ !

They separate from their embrace and Suga grabs the ball with the writing. “We’re keeping this. I hope you know that.”

“Don’t worry. I already planned for that, sweetheart.”

“You know me so well!” Suga exclaims in a sing-song voice.

“Well, I’d hope so considering…” Suga just laughs.

They both shuck the jerseys off their bodies and over their heads. They fold them neatly and place them back on the metal chair they were before. They untie their volleyball shoes and quickly change back into their other shoes. They grab their coats and Daichi fishes out the gym keys. He locks the door behind them as they walk out into the chilly night air.

Another yawn makes its way through Daichi’s lips. “I’ll drop by Ukai’s shop tomorrow and give these to him.”

“Sounds good. Thank you again, Daichi. For everything.”

“Of course, Koushi. You’re the love of my life, I’d do anything for you.” Suga kisses Daichi again and smiles up at him.

“This wedding is going to be perfect!” Suga yells excitedly. Daichi shushes him. Suga playfully pouts at being told to be quiet.

“Of course it is. You’ll be there. Everything’s perfect if you’re there.”

“Such a sap, Daichi…”

“Oh, you love it.”

“You’re right. I do.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this. Hopefully I'll have the next part out soon. This was originally going to be a one chapter story, but I decided to split it up. If you see any typos or mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, feel free to leave them in the comments. Criticism is appreciated!


End file.
